


Sad Little Smile

by Chiwibel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: I'm so sorry, Januanders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so, Fenris found himself talking less and looking, searching, more for that smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Little Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, how’s it going? This is my first time publishing something in English, as it isn’t my native language, so please please pretty please, let me know about any mistake you read ASAP.
> 
> Anyway, be wary for some out-of-character…ness? bad writing and just plain shit. 
> 
> A little Fenders drabble I posted on Tumblr not so long ago for januanders, you can find me at: 
> 
> serah-pounce-a-bell.tumblr.com.

He did not hate him, because hate for the mage had no place in his heart. Not anymore. That did not mean he liked him, quite the contrary…

Fenris disliked Anders. A lot.

Fenris disliked how the abomination would reject any argument that went against mages, their rights and plight.

Fenris also disliked how Anders would almost scream his opinion on the elf (he even called him an animal once) when no one asked, when no one really cared.

But the thing Fenris disliked the most was that little smile the mage always showed when someone, anyone, did something, anything, for him. It was like Anders himself though that any goodness directed at him was undeserved and priceless. Like he cared.

And so, Fenris found himself talking less and looking, searching, more for that smile.

How.

How.

How could something so little, so sad, so insignificant… So warm and bright as the very sun… How could that smile make his chest feel so tight and his head feel so light? How. 

He never told anyone, especially not Anders (obviously not Anders), what that smile did to him.

Still, there were those mornings where Fenris woke up to his personal sun shining at his side tiredly and knowingly in a way that made him consider that Anders knew.


End file.
